leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Killagin "Eteran" Raider
Summary Story Killagin Raider was, not only a world famous, high-class businessman, but a notorious crime lord as well. Going by the alias of "Killa the Cruel", he ran the criminal organization called Black Boot in its mission to subjugate the world under Killagin's mighty heel; a mission of that magnitude requires four F-words... finances, followers, firepower, and fear. His plan was approaching its final phases when the golden hero, Perpetuan, suddenly appeared. He thwarted Killa's plans, got him arrested, and he was later executed. As his soul wondered the border between life and death, he encountered a wicked spirit; it made a proposal to Killagin... he would return to the living world with unfathomable power, but in exchange Killagin will serve the entity as it saw fit. Having weighed his options, Killagin chose servitude over eternal suffering and returned as Eteran, The Conqueror of Worlds.﻿ Personality He is a wicked, manipulative, and calculating individual who loves to see his victims suffer. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 2-A Name: Killagin Raider "Eteran" Origin: OC Gender: male Age: 1,000,027 Classification: Demigod (human with godlike powers) Powers and Abilities: '''After his death, Killa gained many new abilities to rival that of Perpetuan: * '''Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation: Killagin can summon and manipulate energy from another dimension. He can then apply that energy in a number of ways such as energy/matter manipulation, enhanced capabilities, portal creation, transmutation and more. This ever expansive universe of energy grants him nearly limitless amounts of power; and if that's not enough, he can convert other universes into dimensional batteries as well. God Mode: As Eteran, Killagin possesses limitless god-like power. He becomes a nigh-unstoppable force of nature. This enhances existing abilities while granting new ones. Attack Potency: 5-A (He is powerful enough to bust planets.) | Higher Dimensional '(He can destroy planets, stars, galaxies, universes, and so on with great ease.) 'Speed: Speed of Light (He can move at light speed.) | Immeasurable '(As a higher dimensional being his speed can't be measured, he is at least faster than light.) 'Lifting Strength: Class Y (He can lift and throw planets of varying sizes.) | Immeasurable '(He can lift virtually anything, even higher dimensional hypermasses.) 'Striking Strength: Class XMJ (He can injure beings who can tank planet level attacks.) | High Multiversal+ '(Can injure beings like perpetuan.) 'Durability: Large Planet (His human form is tough enough to tank the explosion of large planets.) | High Multiversal+ '(He can tank hits from Perpetuan who can hit with multiverse levels of force.) 'Stamina: performs at peak for 7 years | virtually inexhaustible Range: Large-Multi Planet | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: 'These items are made using his own power, so he is able to make as many as possible. Magic Gourd, within the confines of this mystical object Killa can unleash anything he has sealed within; any living creature trapped inside it is slave to his will. Space Shield deflects/reflects all attacks that make contact with it. Time Sword halts time for whatever it severs or pierces. Star Mallet strikes with the force of a trillion supernovae. 'Intelligence: Gifted '''Weaknesses: '''His phenomenal and potentially limitless cosmic powers do have a few imperfections: his god mode is temporary (1 minute for each of his energy dimensions) Killagin possesses all if not a good portion of the powers he has as Eteran, but on a weaker scale prolonged use of this god mode, beyond his time limit, may result in death in god mode he is susceptible to all god slayer abilities and objects, provided certain ones hit him in a vital spot of course overuse of energy will cause exhaustion and will eventually revert him back to Killagin though killagin is powerful in his human state, his abilities are significantly weaker than they would be in god mode though his human state is superior to the average human, in a lot of ways, he still possesses human weaknesses like the need for oxygen pride and anger may blind his judgement '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''With such extraordinary powers at his disposal, Killagin has several godly techniques Killa Shot/Vision/Breath: Eteran fires energy at the target; its shape, size, potency, and number differ depending on the application of the technique in a situation. It usually one-shots opponents but stronger or even faster targets can avoid this bitter fate. Morph: Killa can become anyone or anything he desires. Shrinking, enlarging, and overall shapeshifting however he pleases. Null Aura: A malleable barrier that negates all techniques used against him. Mend: Heals any injury sustained. Copy: He perform any action he has seen or experienced. Doorway: A dimensional gateway is opened; while it is primarily used as a means for travel, through space-time, it can be summoned to redirect attacks and trap targets in alternate dimensions. Instance: Killagin can travel anywhere instantaneously. Conversion: He can transmute anything from anything else. Siphon: Allows him to absorb energy from various sources. Destruct: With pure destructive energy, Killagin can wipe out any target. Construct: Can form anything from nothing. Clone: Killagin can create exact copies of him self. However, in order to do this properly there must be a proportional amount of energy dispersed among him and the clones. In other words, if there are ten Eterans, each one has 1/10 of their original strength. Possess: He can control the body of another through various means. Feats *Battled Perpetuan multiple times, having almost wiped out a multiverse, or a thousand, on several occasions *Returned from the dead *While in his limited human form he has shrugged off gun shots, lightning strikes, and blade attacks; flicked a tank away and shattered a mountain with it; ate his would-be assailant's soul; traveled around the world in .000000000001 of a second; mastered 48 martial arts styles *Crushed a universe *Regenerated his head and other dismembered limbs and body parts *Wiped out an entire army of galaxy eaters as a disembodied head *Enslaved 200 million galaxies *Converted 400,000 universes into his energy dimensions *Rewrote the laws of physics *Played volleyball using a solar system level attack, spiking it into a black hole *Created a black hole *Stopped a telepath from reading and controlling his mind *Used telekinesis to shatter indestructible metal *Dispersed an army of universe busting clones throughout the multiverse *Absorbed several supernovas *Poked a planet to pieces *Erased and created a universe *Defeated a "ninja god" *Spoke in the vacuum of space *Blew out a sun like a candle *Tanked 700 octillion consecutive Big Bangs *Trapped several immortals in a few of his energy dimensions where they are constantly being drained of their life force *Dodged consecutive light speed attacks with no effort Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Category:Magic Category:God/Godlike Category:OVERPOWERED LOAD OF CRAP!!! Category:Cosmic powers Category:Villain Category:Sir-duke01